Indra Hyuga
, , |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=October 31 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=13 |age-part2=19 |rank-part1=ANBU |rank-part2=Kage |classification=Kage |nature type=Wind Release, Lava Release, Fire Release, Earth Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, Lava Release |academy age=5 |chunin age=9 |affiliations=Kazangakure |teams=Team Nihashi |clan=Hyuga Clan, Ozuna Clan |parents=Bhav Hyuga, Vahi Ozuna |relationship=Ichi Hyuga~Uncle |shippuden=Yes |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Indra Hyuga (四代目しい男, Hyuga Indra) is a member of the renowned Hyūga Clan and is recognized as one of the strongest shinobi they have ever produced. He is known as Indra of the Gentle Fist (のサンダー, Yasashī ken no Indra) due to his complete mastery of the Gentle Fist fighting style. After years of service as ANBU Captain, Indra succeeded his Father as the Fourth Yogankage (四代目の火山, Yondaime Yogankage). His prowess of the Flying Thunder God Technique is so frightening, Indra is called God of Speed (紫雷スパー, Supīdo no Kami). Background Early Life Born in Kazangakure during the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Indra was a member of the prestigious Hyuga Clan. Furthurmore, Indra was the son of the Third Yogankage, Bhav Hyuga, and the heir of the Ozuna Clan, Vahi Ozuna. Being the offspring of such recognized shinobi put immense pressure on Indra from a young age. He trained with his father from a very young age and his extraordinary talent began to show when Indra graduated from the Kazangakure Ninja Academy at the mere age of 5. Upon graduating from the academy, Indra was put on a genin squadron led by Nihashi Ozuna. Due to his young age, Indra's two teammates on the squad seemed very jealous of him. They would always try to undermine his abilities and leave him to do missions by himself. Being the prodigy that he is, Indra completed many 3-man missions by himself, refusing his teammates lack of motivation to undermine his success. Nihashi Ozuna, the head of the prestigious Ozuna Clan, noticed Indra's natural talent and offered to train him. For the next 3 years, Indra mastered his use of the Byakugan and Gentle Fist under the watchful eye of his father and also learned how to use Wind Release and Lava Release under the tutelage of his sensei, Nihashi. Through his raw talent, Indra earned the respect of his fellow genin despite being many years younger than them. At the age of 9, Indra and his teammates left for Konoha to participate in the Chunnin Exams. It is noted that Indra was one of the only 3 shinobi to skip the rank of Chūnin and be promoted straight to Jōnin. ANBU Career Over the next couple of years, Indra kept getting much stronger. He had become so serious with his training that Indra barely had any friends in the village. The comrades and peers he had made throughout the years were jealous of his abilities thus Indra had a hard time making any friends. Bhav, the Third Yogankage, tried to help Indra emerge from the loneliness and darkness that had befallen him by assigning him to the ANBU. Indra quickly climbed through the ranks of the ANBU through his sheer genius alone. At the age of 13, he was made ANBU Captain and began reporting directly to his father, the Yogankage. However, his successes in the ANBU were owed to his cold behavior and ruthlessness in combat. At this point, Indra started to become recognized as one of the strongest shinobi Kazangakure had ever produced. Some people started to say that Indra had the potential to surpass his father, the Third Yogankage. But Indra knew he had to become stronger if he ever wanted to match his father in battle. Indra decided to leave Kazangakure and roam the world to learn new techniques and become a even stronger shinobi. During these travels, Indra learned the legendary Flying Thunder God Technique. Even before the use of this technique, Indra was known as an incredibly fast shinobi due to his mastery of the Body Flicker Technique. Inheritance After 2 years of roaming the world and learning new techniques, Indra decided to return to his home. He had mastered many new things during his travels. Upon returning to Kazangakure, Indra challenged his father, the Yogankage, to a fight to test his skill. The fight, despite being a close affair, was ultimately won by Bhav. Impressed by his son's massive improvement, Bhav decided to teach Indra the Eight Gates technique. With his newfound powers, Indra returned to his post of ANBU captain. During this time, he went on many high-ranking missions, some that included colluding with other villages. At this time, Indra began to become recognized across the world for his mastery of the Gentle Fist fighting style, earning him the moniker "Indra of the Gentle Fist". A few years later, Indra had blossomed into one of the few shinobi in Kazan who could rival the Third's power. Once the Third Yogankage was forced to step down due to his injuries, Indra was being considered to take his place as the Yogankage. Ashaki, Kyoma, and an unnamed Yamanaka Clan member were the other candidates that were considered for the position. Ultimately, the Daimyō and the other Village Elders decided on Indra as the Fourth Yogankage. Despite only being in office for a year, Indra has helped Kazangakure prosper greatly. Appearance Personality Abilities Stats Trivia * If Indra had a Databook page, it would say ** Indra's hobbies are taking long baths in the hot springs **Indra wishes to fight Seiretou Hyuga **Indra's favorite food is plain rice **Indra has completed 67 missions: 22 D-Rank, 11 C-Rank, 21 B-Rank, 9 A-Rank, 4 S-Rank **Indra's favorite word is "All-knowing"(全て知って, Subete shitte iru)